


Mounties in Spaaace (Art for Feroxargentea's Story)

by mific



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Digital Art, Fanart, IN SPACE!, M/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: In which Ray and Fraser have adventures IN SPACE while rescuing Ray Vecchio.  A banner for the story, and a happy ending on Planet Canada in springtime.





	Mounties in Spaaace (Art for Feroxargentea's Story)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feroxargentea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feroxargentea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Build a Rocket, Boys!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661995) by [feroxargentea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feroxargentea/pseuds/feroxargentea). 



> Created as a complement to illustrate Feroxargentea's excellent AU story for the 2018 dSc6d Big Bang. I wasn't of course trying for any realistic interpretation of events in the fic, but more to capture the spirit of adventure in a fantastical way. Watercolours and inks, finished digitally.

 

 

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/c78c/rawo0apza1b32kxzg.jpg)

 

click through to enlarge pics

 


End file.
